Rinoa's day of insanity
by TempestXtreme
Summary: Rinoa's gone mad!! Read and Review please!


Rinoa's day of insanity

**Rinoa's day of insanity!**

** **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the FF8 characters blah, blah, blah…

It's a wonderful day in Balamb Garden! Birds are singing, students are going about their daily business, Rinoa's about to send a fireball at Cid…

Rinoa: Hey Cid!

Cid: Yes…WHAT THE?!?!?

*He gets fried by a huge fireball!*

Rinoa: HEHEHHAHAHH!!!!

…Yeah, just another normal day at Balamb Garden.

Rinoa: Hehehe…. BURN EVERYTHING! PURRRRRTTTTY FIIIIIRRRRREEEE!!! *Sends another fireball flying at a student, who is now rolling on the floor in flames*

Rinoa: HEHEHEH HAAAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*

Squall and Zell are sitting in the cafeteria eating hotdogs, when they Quistis rushes in.

Quistis: SQUALL! Rinoa's gone insane! She's fireballing everything in sight! ACK!! *Is set alight by a stray fireball* 

Rinoa: HEHEHAHAHH!!! OOPS!!

Zell: Yo, shouldn't we do anything?

Squall: Later, right now we need to have some more hotdogs!

Zell: ALL RIGHT!

Quistis: Ouch.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Selphie is organising the next Garden Festival, when she sees a stray fireball hit the stage. This of course does not sit well with our perky little airhead, who immediately turns to a still-insane Rinoa.

Selphie: RINOA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Uh-oh

*****Selphie watches in horror as a huge fireball the size of a car is sent flying at her. It hits her head on, and she lies down on the ground twitching*

Rinoa: HEHEHAHAH!!! BURN EVERYTHING!!! HAHAH!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Back in the cafeteria…

Squall: MORE HOTDOGS!

Zell: YEAH!!

*****Loud screams come from the hallway*

Zell: Yo, shouldn't we check that out?

Squall: Nah, let's eat our hotdogs!

Zell: YEAH!

Quistis: Ooohhh…lookie all da purty fireballs!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Irvine: Hey, Rinoa! ACK!!

*****Irvine ducks the first fireball, and the second, and the third…but not the fourth and fifth!*

Irvine: Ouchies! Hey! Lookie all da purty birdies! Heheheh!!

Rinoa: MWAHAH!!! *Runs into the Training Center to terrorise the monsters*****

** **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

** **

Cid has just about recovered from the fireball, and is on the phone to Rinoa's father.

Cid: CARAWAY!! YOUR DAUGHTER'S GONE MAD!!! SHES FIREBALLING EVERYBODY!!

Caraway: How is that my problem?

Cid: She's your daughter!

Caraway: So? I don't care! *Puts down the phone*

Cid: Damn…we're stuck with an insane Sorceress! 

*****A fireball flies through the floor and fries him*

Cid: *pressing the intercom* SQUALL GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE NOW!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Squall: Oh crap, the headmaster's mad!!

Zell: DID HE JUST SWEAR?!

Quistis: Me Blue Mage! Me use monster skills! 

Zell: *looking down at the crispy instructor* Um, Squall? Quistis has gone slightly mad. Squall?

Squall: *can be seen running toward the headmaster's office at breakneck speed*

Zell: Hey! MORE HOTDOGS FOR ME!!!

Quistis: The wheels on da bus go 'round and 'round!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

In the training center…

Rinoa: OHHH!!! CRISPY FRIED T-REXAURS!!! HHEHHAHHA!!

*T-Rexaur's and Grats can be seen running away from the insane Sorceress*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Squall: You wanted to see me sir?

Cid: Yes…GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND UNDER CONTROL OR YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FROM THIS GARDEN!!

Squall: *jumping* YES SIR!!

*Runs out to find Rinoa*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The Cafeteria…

Zell: Mmmm… HOTDOGS GOOD!!

Quistis: I love you; you love me! We're a happy family!!

Zell: NOW she's startin' to scare me! *Eats another hotdog* 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The training center…

Squall has just found Rinoa, and is currently avoiding her fireballs…

Squall: RINOA CALM DOWN!

Rinoa: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CLAM!!?? *Sends another fireball in Squall's direction*

Squall: *dodging the fireball* NO! JUST CALM DOWN!!! *Cast's sleep on her* Oh thank Hyne!!

*Picks her up and takes her to her dorm*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Several hours later…

Rinoa: Hey? What happened here?

Everybody else: GET HER!!

Rinoa: YIKES!! *Runs like hell*

**THE END!**

** **

** **


End file.
